Episode 1056
Additional information about this episode * Plot: Bridget's marching band; Pinkie Pie's cooking show; Kristoff drives * Sponsors: H, 2 * Syndication: Sesame Street Unpaved Segments NOTE: Some segments from the original version are cut and are not listed. * Scene 1: Bridget is getting ready to play in his marching band, and has all the instruments laid out on the street. The cast, led by Mildred Hubble, demonstrates each instrument while singing about a "Big Brass Band". * Pinball Number Count #2 * "Doll House" * A cat makes noise with a telephone, typewriter, trumpet, and piano. When the cat leaves, the devices come to life, and when he comes back, they all sound at once, frightening the cat. * Kermit sings "A Song from Kermit." * The Country Fiddler — The Two-Step * Scene 2: In Jack Sparrow's Store, the customers watch a cooking show hosted by Pinkie Pie (with a French accent), who demonstrates how to make Charles' Chicken Soup. He and his assistant Charles add various, disgusting ingredients to the pot, none of which are chicken. The chef asks Charles to taste it, but he backs away. Oscar reveals why the soup is named such, because Charles is too chicken to eat it! * In the woods, a nature-loving baritone (Jim Henson) sings "Ah, For the Joys of the Countryside" about how much he loves the country, without noticing that his surroundings are being converted into a city. * A mad scientist puts together a capital H. * Bob, Linda and Luis assemble a lowercase h. * Harold and Howard think of H words. * Gladys the Cow plays a game of One of These Things, and gets offended when Vampirina refers to her as "just a cow." * A Scanimate/live-action hybrid segment in which an off-camera child and Prince James name words that begin with H. * Muppet & Kid Moment — Herry Monster and two kids share a bag of apples. * The Typewriter: H for Hand * A wizard walks through a door. A boy in pyjamas tries to imitate him without success. * Pageant: "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain" — Princess Sofia, playing the heroine in this year's pageant, can't seem to grasp the concept of going "around" until Prairie Dawn lures him with a—guess what? * "Signing Alphabet," an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. * Footage of a Chinese noodle factory. * Two kids wonder where some mysterious tracks on the ground come from. * Film: Sheep Dog * Kids around the world say "ME." * Charlie Chaplin (Maria) looks in a mirror and sees "ME." Maria's reflection is played by Lambie. * A boy points to himself and says, "ME." * Muppet & Kid Moment — Kristoff and John-John count a penny. * Trapeze artist addition and subtraction * Shorty reaches a water fountain with a stool. * Scene 4: Kristoff pretends to drive Vampirina's car. He imagines driving in the Indianapolis 500, to the Grand Canyon, and to downtown Cucamonga. As we pan out from the street, Princess Elena and Pinkie Pie take turns signing off.